


Scary Stories | Laszlo Kreizler

by DarkGuardian15



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: You sneak out of your dormitory to meet Dr. Kreizler in his office. He reads you scary stories like you've done countless times, but this time is diffrent. Something changes between you two.
Relationships: Daniel Brühl/Reader, Laszlo Kreizler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Scary Stories | Laszlo Kreizler

Everyone was in bed sleeping, so I made sure I was being extra quiet leaving my dormitory. I was a little nervous about sneaking out after curfew. But there wasn't anything for me to be nervous about though, because I was going to meet Dr. Kreizler in his office. I couldn't help how fast my heart was beating and the adrenalin that was burning inside of my stomach. Maybe it's because I've never really broken the rules here at the institute. 'Stop worrying so much, y/n. Even if the night nurses catch you, the doctor will vouch for you.' I thought inside of my head as I kept moving as silently as possible. The most dangerous part of my journey was going downstairs; I didn't want to trip in the darkness. Even though there were some lights around it was still fairly dark. A rush of excitement filled me when I eventually saw the warm yellow glow coming from Dr. Kreizler's office. I opened the door and found him sitting at his desk doing paperwork. He had his round glasses on and I felt myself blush a little. I've actually had a little crush on him for a while. Mostly because he's the only person to ever show me kindness.

I knew that nothing could come from my crush on him; it would be very inappropriate even though I'm much older than his other students. There were talks of him employing me to his personal staff in few months. He must have sensed my presence, because he looked up at me. Our eyes met and my heart fluttered. In my opinion he has the most beautiful big brown eyes I've ever seen. The small smile that spread across his face made me even weaker. "I see you were able to make it out of your dormitory without being detected," He said as he took his glasses off. "It's a good thing that I trust that you won't run away." He said with a little sparkle in his eyes. "Why would I run away from the only place I've ever felt safe." I replied. We looked at each other for a few moments before he told me to follow him. We sat on the couch where he opened a book and started reading spooky stories, which are my favorite. I put a pillow on his lap and laid my head on top of it like I usually do. The sound of his soothing voice allowed me to relax even if the subject matter he was reading is a little creepy. I was just glad that he never judges me because I enjoy reading and listening to those kinds of stories.

It felt like minutes passed, but in reality it had been an hour. I didn't wanna say goodnight to him just yet. I wanted to spend more time with him, especially since his attention is so divided between various students during the day. "It's time for you to go to bed." He said, but I didn't move from my position. "I'm not a child anymore, doctor." I said plainly. "True, you aren't a child. However, you still live within these walls and you're still my responsibility. It's late and you need rest." He said with a warm look in his eyes. I still didn't move. He told me he'd move me himself, which confused me a little; there was no way he could pick me up due to his injured arm. To my surprise, he started tickling my stomach. I couldn't help but giggle as he did so. I tried my best to suppress my laughter since I didn't want anyone to know I was awake. My night shirt came up a little, exposing my belly slightly, and he took that to his advantage. His soft touch against my skin felt like feathers. The electricity that filed my body and the warmth of his hands gave me butterflies. It was a strange sensation to have while being tickled, but I loved every second.

Eventually I rose up so he would stop his playfully gentle tickle attack. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in the crook of his neck. He felt so much like home to me, and I'm sure many of the children here felt the same way about him. Well... obviously not all of them have crushes on him though. "I love you." I whispered. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, but he tightened his arms around me a little after I said that. A few moments of comfortable silence passed between us. "If I could I... I'd carry you up to your room." He said and my insides melted. "It's okay, Dr. Kreizler. It's not your fault, besides... I wouldn't mind if you'd walk with me back to my room instead." I replied after we broke the hug. He smiled at me for a moment before we left his office and walked up the darkened stairway together.

+++++++++++++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
